


Kismet

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [11]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just maybe, fate will deal him a hand that'll let him grasp the Princess's, one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**K** ismet

He wonders if it was what he was intended for - knighthood, unrequited love, and an irredeemable self (assuming the Princess was even still alive).

Servitude still haunts him, always reminding him, that he would have become one like Harklight were he not to defect to Saazbaum. So does his obsession with his Princess,  _her_  ever static form suspended in time, a constant reminder of his failure and lost future. And of course, Lemrina's distaste for royal blood,  _his_  Princess deemed disposable by Saazbaum.

Just maybe, fate will deal him a hand that'll let him grasp the Princess's, one last time.


End file.
